


﹆   Sword & Sword

by tsuyaaa



Series: ﹆.  Petra Pevensie & Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, F/M, Female Peter, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyaaa/pseuds/tsuyaaa
Summary: Caspian didn't expect that the High King Peter was actually a girl, and .. was so intriguing.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: ﹆.  Petra Pevensie & Narnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	﹆   Sword & Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Not me binge watching Narnia, shipping Caspian/Peter because girl's got a Disney + subscription

Caspian's brain stopped functioning for a moment when he saw someone charging in slowly to attack his fellow Narnian.

He did what his mind urged him to, he ran over and slashed the intruder's sword with his own.

The sound of swords metal clanking ran through the forest as he and this mystery solider fought it off. This intruder was good at what he was doing, moving like he had been doing this for ages.

He punched Caspian in the face, and his sword went flying. Caspian ducked away from a swing and the other's blade got stuck in a tree, and the prince kicked him in the hip. For some reason, the hip was shallow.

The other took a rock from the ground and was ready to smash Caspian's head with it if not for a young girl shouting, "No! STOP!" 

The other boy, now Caspian notes the golden-brown trousled haircut, hair falling behind his ears and brushing his nape. It was similar to Caspian's own, but messier. He looked at the girl with restrain, but the rock was still placed in his hands.

Seconds later, the Narnians were there, staring at them both. The boy looked around and a sense of realisation seemed to sink in him, and he turned around to look Caspian in the eye and asked, "Prince Caspian?"

"Yes. And you are?" Caspian noted that the voice was far too soft and high pitched for a boy, and takes some seconds to observe the other. Now that he takes in the appearance clearly, their clothes were something men would wear but the pants were cut short a fair bit above the knees, slender legs and arms, and, curvy hips. 

Oh, _oh._ Realisation starts to sink in as he took a step back, feeling his face start to heat up somehow, just when the girl was about to answer, another female shout came their way.

"PETRA!" The voice called out, and when he turned over to that direction, a beautiful girl with a bow and a young boy with a sword stood, with the previous young one by their side.

Wait, bow and arrow, sword, four people, the name 'Petra', everything seemed familiar for some reason.

He took the sword from the tree, and read over the writing, it can't be ..

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked out, and the girl laughed, throwing away the rock that was in her hand. Her eyes swept through her siblings, and she answered, "I believe you called."

Wait, it can't be! High King Peter was a _girl?_ "Yes, yes I did." The prince said, and his eyes swept through the four once again, while saying,"I thought you'd be much older."

"Well, we can go and come back in a few years if you'd like." Petra answered, and Caspian grabbed her hand immediately.

"No! No .. I— I didn't think you'd all be so .." His eyes trailed over the Pevensies once again, falling back on the eldest. "Different."

Petra slowly retracted her hand from his grip, and took a step back, now glaring at the Telmarine prince.

"You're not what I expected." He finished, and Edmund almost retorted back on the next breath.

"So are you." He said, and stared at the prince who stared back, a unsettling feeling in his gut as he did. Soon, Reepicheep came rolling in. 

"My leish! Narnia has awaited your return. I have been guarding the weponary with my sword for your army!" He announced, and in a distance Lucy whispered, "Oh my gosh he is so cute."

"Who said that!?" He asked, his small sword out and pointing everywhere. The queen Lucy apologized, and he seemed flustered.

"Well, atleast some of you can handle your blade." Petra spoke up, and Reepicheep came rolling up to her. Caspian knew the comment was for him and that he couldn't hold his sword well. He looked at the girl with a face of annoyance, and dismissed the thought and the need to prove her wrong, for now.

"That's great. We'll be needing every sword we can get." Petra spoke out, and eyes her sword in Caspian's hands.

"I think you'll be wanting yours back?" Caspian asked, and she nodded, taking back the sword. Their fingers touched for a slight moment, and a warmness spread in the place it did. Petra twirled around and walked away, leaving the Telmarine to follow her behind

The other Narnians started walking with them, and Caspian looked around the forest for a moment, noticing that everything seemed a bit more alive.

The prince wholeheartedly ignored the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he watched Petra walk front of him. It can't be anything. He's just tired from the previous duel, that's all.


End file.
